The present invention relates to a child car seat to be attached to a seat of a vehicle.
It is provided that a child must be seated on a child car seat for protection when carrying the child by vehicle, such as a passenger car. The child car seat is fastened to the auxiliary seat or the rear seat of a passenger car or the like with a seat belt or the like. Generally, a child car seat is set in a forward-turned position to seat a child on the child car seat with thechild""s front facing the front.
However, since the use the child car seat in a backward-turned position is effective in avoiding exertion of a sudden, forward shock particularly on the child when the passenger car has an accident, there has been proposed a child car seat having a seat body capable of being turned, and capable of being used selectively in either a forward-turned position or a backward-turned position.
Such a rotating child car seat, however, has a seat body supported by a support structure formed only on a seat part, the backrest of the seat body has a low rigidity, and the backrest of the seat body is deformed greatly when a vehicle mounted with the child car seat has a colliding accident.
The present invention has been made in view of such problems and it is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a child car seat having a seat body capable of being securely held on a cradle on a vehicle, and not subject to unexpected movement or deformation when the vehicle collides with an obstacle.
According to the present invention, a child car seat includes a cradle to be fastened to a seat of a vehicle, having a base part and a standing part; a sliding base mounted slidably in a longitudinal direction on the cradle; and a seat body having a backrest part, turnably supported on the sliding base.
In the child car seat, the sliding base tilts gradually as the same slides on the cradle.
In the child car seat, the seat body is provided on the backside of the backrest part with connecting parts that engage the standing part of the cradle.
In the child car seat, the seat body is provided in its lower part with a disk having a circumferential rail, and the standing part of the cradle is provided with a guide part that engages the circumferential rail to control the sliding movement of the sliding base.
In the child car seat, the base part of the cradle is provided with a guide structure having a straight tilt adjustment section having parallel side walls, and a situation inversion section having the shape of a cylindrical recess and connected to one end of the tilt adjustment section, and the seat body is provided with a sliding foot penetrating the sliding base, and capable of turning in and sliding along the guide structure.
In the child car seat, the sliding foot of the seat body has parallel, opposite side surfaces that slide along the parallel side walls of the tilt adjustment section, and circular parts that slide along the cylindrical side surface of the situation inversion section.
In the child car seat, the sliding foot of the seat body is provided with a pair of locking pins for vertical movement interlocked with a releasing lever on the seat body, the tilt adjustment section is provided with a plurality of pairs of first locking holes, the pair of locking pins engage selectively in one of the pairs of first locking holes, and the situation inversion section is provided with a pair of second locking holes to receive the pair of locking pins therein.
In the child car seat, the distance between each pair of first locking holes of the tilt adjustment section is equal to that of the pair of second locking holes of the situation inversion section.
In the child car seat, each pair of first locking holes of the tilt adjustment section and the pair of second locking holes of the situation inversion section are laterally offset with respect to the longitudinal center axis of the cradle in opposite directions, respectively.
In the child car seat, the standing part of the cradle is provided with connecting pins that engage the connecting parts of the seat body.
In the child car seat, the connecting pins of the standing part of the cradle are capable of sliding and of being released from the connecting parts.
In the child car seat, the slidable connecting pins are connected to operating arms engaged in cam grooves formed in a cam plate vertically movably mounted on the standing part of the cradle, the cam plate is interlocked with a first cam projecting from the cradle into the situation inversion section and capable of being pushed down by the sliding foot of the seat body, the first cam is pushed down to move the cam plate to retract and release the connecting pins from the connecting parts of the seat body, respectively.
In the child car seat, a second cam projects from the tilt adjustment section of the cradle, the second cam is interlocked with the first cam, and the second cam is pushed down by the sliding foot to make the connecting pin engage with the connecting parts through the first cam as the sliding foot is moved from the situation inversion section to the tilt adjustment section.
In the child car seat, an operating shaft capable of being moved forward and backward, is connected to the first cam to lock and unlock the first cam, and an operating dial connected to the operating shaft is disposed on the front surface of the cradle.
In the child car seat, a locking cam is mounted on the same shaft as the first cam in the cradle and is urged so as to project from the situation inversion section, the locking cam is provided with a projection to hold the operating rod at an unlocking position when the operating rod is moved to the unlocking position to unlock the first cam.
In the child car seat, a bend formed in a rear end part of the operating rod extends laterally behind the first cam and the locking cam.
In the child car seat, a projecting part of the locking cam has a front bevel surface extending obliquely upward toward the rear, the bend of the operating rod engages the bevel surface to turn the locking cam when the operating rod is shifted rearward, and the bend engages a rear surface of the projection to hold the operating rod at a releasing position when the bend climbs over the projection.
In the child car seat, a deformation-preventive reinforcing member is attached to a part of a frame corresponding to the backrest part of the seat body.
In the child car seat, opposite side parts of the deformation-preventive reinforcing member are bent to form connecting parts for connecting the seat body to the ding part of the cradle.
In the child car seat, the deformation-preventive reinforcing plate is provided at least a pair of openings through which a child holding belt is passed.
In the child car seat, lock-off devices for fastening a shoulder strap of a seat belt anchored to the seat of the vehicle are provided on the standing part of the cradle, and each of the lock-off devices is tilted such that an upper part thereof is closer to the center axis of the child car seat than a lower part thereof.
In the child car seat, each of the lock-off devices has a base part, a lid supporting knuckle and a lid, and the lid can be held at an open position by the lid supporting knuckle.
In the child car seat, the lid supporting knuckle has an eccentric outer circumference having a large-diameter part, and the lid has a base end which is pressed against the large-diameter part of the lid supporting knuckle when the lid is opened.
In the child car seat, a small projection is formed on an outer circumference of the lid supporting knuckle of each of the lock-off devices, and a base end of the lid rests on the small projection when the lid is opened.
In the child car seat, a guide groove for guiding the seat belt is formed in the base part of the lock-off device.
The child car seat further includes a child holding belt connected to the seat body and having a shoulder strap and an adjusting belt, a quick-adjustment device through which the adjusting belt is passed, capable of adjusting the length of the shoulder strap of the child holding belt, and an automatic take-up device provided on the seat body and connected to a free end of the adjustable belt passed through the quick-adjustment device toward automatic take-up device.